Gohan Goes to Sky High
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: This is the story where Gohan goes to Sky High Along with Will StrongHold But who know what might happen in Sky High
1. Intro to Life of Will

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney**_

-Comic Style intro-

"In a world full of superheroes, there are two that stands above the rest: The Commander & JetStream. The

Commander's super Strength makes him pretty much indestructible. & Jetstream She has the power of super sonic flight Along with a total mastery of Unarmed Combat.

By day, they live as Steve & Josie Stronghold. the top real estate agents in in the Metropolis of Maxville. But when Duty calls, they are The Commander & Jetstream. Me, I have My own name for them: Mom and Dad. That's me in the middle.

You look at them and see the defenders of the world. All I see is my dad wearing tights Don't get me wrong. It can be cool to have super hero parents, Like when Mom picks up awesome take out on her way home from work. On the other hand, living up to the family name means that I'm supposed to save the world someday. but I have exactly one problem".

-Comic style intro ends-

"Come on, Come on. Exactly what we want to hear. Well, that was Bert Timmeran and he's buying the colonial on Pine Terrace. Above asking. No contingencies." ,Steve Stronghold said.

"Honey, I know that selling real estate is just our cover up, but I thing we're in line to win that sales trip to Hawaii." ,Josie Stronghold said.

"We haven't been to Hawaii since King Kamehamayhen set off the Volcano. Think of it, Josie: you, me on the beach no exploding volcanoes. Mmm I can feel the sand in my toes already." , Steve Stronghold said.

"Will is gonna be down any minute." ,Josie Stonghold said.

"Hey, It's His first day of school. Where is he?

-In Wills room-

Will was marking his calender. as he hears his dad down stairs "Will?" "Will?"

Will was putting extra weights on his bench press as he jams his fingers a bit. "Oh! Ah!" Will trips but gets back up, as his dad walks up stair's. "Come on buddy. Lets get moving!" ,Steve Stronghold said.

Wills dad comes jogging up the stairs and opens the door looking in.

"Two Hundred!" Will looks to his dad. "Oh, hey, Dad. Just trying to get a few sets in before school." ,Will said.

"Low weights, High rep, huh? Good thinking Don't want to bulk up" ,Steve said.

"Na going more for definition." ,said Will.

"Big day huh? Will? I just want you to know how proud I am that you'll be attending my Alma mater and someday fallow me into the family business." ,said Steve.

"Real estate?" ,asked will jokingly.

"Right, Real estate. On a more serious note, son, I know that every kid thinks his dad's invincible and I nearly am but who know? Maybe the next time I punch a meteor hurtling towards earth I'll be the one who shatters into a million peices. I- I guess all I'm Trying to say here, Will, It's nice to know that what ever happens to me you'll still be around to save the world." ,said Steve.

"Looking forward to it." ,said Will.

"We all are." Steve gets up "Oh! Hey!" Steve throws the weight at him as will catches it and falls on the bed. "Oof"


	2. Intro to Life of Gohan

I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama.

And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.

-In classic Dragon ball intro-

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" ,Yelled Goku. "It was a Moment that Shook the Earth When a Brave Young Boy Stepped into his father's shoes and put an end to an evil Creation Know as Cell, That was Several Years Ago. Thanks to a Sacrifice of a Hero Named Goku and Courage his Son the Earth's future has been redirected. and it's people have a new chance at keeping the Peace, and in many ways that chance hasn't been waisted. The last few years has been Calm and Prosperous as the entire world has been reminded how precious peace can be. Of course it never takes that long for the lesson to be forgotten".

A Monster Truck comes screeching up to the bank as 5 people runs out. "Lets Do this!" As one robber says. A few shots could be heard in the bank and a gun from a guards hand was shot out. "Hehehehe" A guy jumps into the counter pointing a gun at a female bank teller "Hey there sweetie." Else were a boy on a familiar golden cloud was headed towards the same city. The Boy that saved the world has become a teenager! with no more trips around the galaxy or Leathel Androids to fight Gohan has at last been free to do his studies like his mother wanted. And since his mountain village was far from any school he did his education as home under Chi-Chi's careful eye but gohan decided to enroll into hight school with others to try his luck at normal lives. "Here we go I guess this is Maxville." ,Said gohan. Gohan jumps down from nimbus onto the ground. "Thanks for the lift nimbus catch you after class okay?" ,Said Gohan. "Dad you got to see this" ,Gohan Though. Gohan starts to jog to the bus stop. Hurry Gohan you don't want to miss the bus.

-Meanwhile at the bank-

"That's Right No one be a hero!" "Stay down!" "Lets get moving!" "You heard then lady hurry up" "Don all the bags are filled" "Fine lets roll! and I'd like to thank you all for your cooperation!" The guy holds up his gun and starts shooting wildly.

Gohan was running at low speed. "Man look at the time at this rate I'll never make it" Gohan starts to slow down looking left and right making sure no one was around. "Turbo Speed" ,Said Gohan as he runs at fast speed. A couple driving past him stops and looks back at his speed. "Huh?" Gohan stops and turns his head at gun shots. "Hmm? what's going on here?" The robbers start shooting at a police car as the police ducks down. "Haha just try to stop us"

"Awww another batch of crooks it never ends" ,Gohan said whining. "I guess if I transform no one will recognise me" Said Gohan as he does a quick transformation into Super Saiyan. "Is this the best you pigs can do?" One robber said as Gohan jumps into the air as he kicks him and another robber looks at his in surprise, and gohan punches him down to the ground as he lands in the truck bed. "You little eat leeeeeed" The other robber said as he started shooting at Gohan but he starts catching the bullets. "Guuuuh" Gohan looks at the robber opening his hand letting the bullets drop from his hand and he Kicks him square in the face. "H-he's a monster lets go!" A robber in the truck said scaredly and they drive aways quickly as he looks over to the truck Flicking his wrist causing a shock wave as he yells. "HAAA!" "W-who was that guy?" the robber said as an older man was looking with others. "Amazing! oh geh where'd he go?" He said in amazement as the cops looks at each other in shock. "D-did we do that?" One of them said as gohan was back in his normal form walking to the bus stop.

Ron Wilson the bus driver stops to pick up gohan and seen what he did. "Nice one kid you took them out with out even trying" Ron compliment him. "O-oh you saw that?" Gohan said worryingly as he stops on the bus. "Yeah but i'm the bus driver to sky high" He whispers to him. "But any way What's your name kid?" He asked. "Son-Gohan" Gohan Replyed.


	3. Onto Sky High!

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stronghold." ,Said Layla

"Mornin'." Mrs, Stronghold Replyed Mrs. Stonghold

"I noticed you had recyclables in the trash. I took the liberty of moving them for you." ,said Layla

"Thank you, Layla You hungry? I got plenty of eggs, Bacon." ,Said

"No, thanks,. You know how my mom can communicate with animals? Apparently, They don't like to be eaten" ,Said Layla.

"How about some juice?" ,Asked .

"Great" ,Replyed Layla.

"He's on his way" ,Says Mr. String hold as he walks by and looks to layla. "Oh hi, Layla"

"Good morning Commander." ,Said Layla.

"Commander, huh?" ,Mr. Stonghold asked and layla lightly scratches the side of her eye gesturing his glasses. "Oh. Thanks, Layla."

"I Can's Believe you and Will are starting high school. Seems like yesturday you two were swimming naked in the swimming pool." Says Mrs. stonghold as will came in the kitchen.

"Mom! Hi, Layla" ,Will Said.

hands layla some orange juice. "Thank you" ,Layla said. As the phone rings. Josie, It's... the other one. "Go." "I see" "Thank you, Mayor." Mr. Stonghold said as he hung up the phone. "There's trouble Down town Big Trouble, Down town." ,Said Mr. Stonghold

Oh Shoot, I really wanted to see Will off to the bus, I remember his first day of preschool. He wouldn't let go of my leg. ,said Mrs. Stronghold As Will yelled, "Mom!"

"Josie, Ohh, Will uh a reminder. A lot of kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two so take it easy on them, huh? No showing off" Said Mr. Stronghold.

"Aw, Dad. Not to worry. I'll keep it low-key." Replied Will. As Mrs. Stonghold walks to the santome. "Mrs. Rivera Josie Stronghold, I'm gonna need to reschedule that open house. Great. Steve!" said Mrs. Stonghold.

"Gotta go!" ,said Mr. Stronghold.

-On TV-

"...Reports of a situation down town. Let's check with a picture from News Chopper Five. Evil has struck our morning commute Hint If Fifteen your Travailing eastbound on the You might think about alternate routes. Hang on. This just just in. The Commander and Jetstream are on their way." ,Said the reporter.

-Outside-

"Are you sure he'll be OK? What if the forgets his lunch." Jetstream says.

"Josie, Josie you've got to stop babying the boy" ,The Commander said.

"You're right, your right." ,Said Jetstream

"Left. Left! Circle back around!" ,Said The Commander

"I'm on it." ,Said Jetstream. "Release!" ,said The Commander. "Launch!" ,Said jet stream. As the commander punched the Giant Robot.

-Inside the Studio-

"Oh! And the robot goes down! He's plucking out a souvenir from another battle. What a team The Commander and Jetstream What would we do without them?" Asked the reporter.

-In the stronghold house-

"They are good." Said Will as he turns off the TV, and Him and Layla Walks out of the house.

-Outside the house-

"Now I know it's just our first day, but I already can't wait to graduate and start saving Mankind. and Womankind. and Animal-kind." ,Said Layla. "And the rain forest" ,Will Input. "Of course" ,Said Layla

"Hello kids." ,Said Mrs Kibbitch.

"Hi. Mrs. Kibbitch." ,Will and Layla said in unison as the were walking to the bus stop together. "I just feel really good about this year." ,Said Laya. "Yeah.. It should be great." Will said in unenthusiastic voice.

"Morning!" ,Said Ron.

"Mornin'. Is this the bus to Sky High?" ,Asked Will as Ron hushed him quickly. "Shh! What are you crazy? Do you want every super villain in the neighbourhood to know where here?" ,Said Ron in a whispering voice, "No, no. Sorry." ,Will appoligized. "What's your name, freshman?" ,Asked Ron. "Um, Will Stronghold." ,Replied Will. "The son of The commander and get stream?" Ron said in a bit of a shock as he stand up quickly. "Everyone! It's Will Stonghold! Son of The Commander and Jetstream!" ,He introduced Will to everyone, "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High Bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know" , Ron said and looked at two students. "You two! Up! The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold." Instructed Ron. "It Would be an honor." , Said Ethan. "It's fine. You don't have to." ,Said Will. "No, I want to. You're third Generation, man Magenta, get up." ,Said Ethan. "Why? He only needs one seat." ,Magenta said. "So he can sit with his girlfriend." ,Ethan Replied

"Layla? No, she's just my friend." ,Said Will. "Yeah Totally. He's like my brother." ,Replied Layla.

"Oh, well, in that case, hi. I'm Larry" ,Larry said taking off his glassed acting smooth.

"Yo, Will. Hey, How you doin'? Hey, Layla" Said Zach giving will a bro hug. "How you doin'? How was your summer?" ,Will asked. "To be honest, it was tough, man T- U-P-H. I was seriously sweatin' it. My dad going, "Zach I powered up before I started shaving." And here's dude, halfway through august, and zip." ,Said Zach shaking his head. "Oh, so you.. You Don't have your powers." ,Will said. as Zach looks at him. "You think I'd even show up today if that ever happend? No, No, no Woke up a few days later and... bam!" ,Zach said as he claped his hands together making Will and Layla flinch. "That's great. So, what-what is it?" ,Asked Will. "You have to wait and see Like everybody else. Bit it's awesome, man. It's awesome! Come on. It's not like you ever powered up in-front of us" ,Said Zach as the bus stopped hard.

"Sorry! Morning!" ,Rod said as he looks back at everyone. "That's everyone. Next stop, Sky High!" ,Ron said as he gets the bus ready to take off as he drives to a detour. "Where are we?" ,Asked Layla as Ron yelled you. "Hang on back there where going off road Here we go! Yee-hoo!" ,Ron said as everyone screamed at the top of there lungs except Gohan. "Pfff! Freshman." Ron says as Sky High comes into view.


	4. Sky High Power Placement Pt1

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**_

"There She is Sky High. Kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. She's in Constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans, her location supplies to a few highly qualifies individuals. such as my self, Ron Wilson, bus driver." ,Ron said as he starts to land the bus. "Smooth and ease." ,As the bust makes a small rough landing. "Whoa!" ,Everyone says. "Sorry!" Ron says as he opens the door. "Word of advice Don't miss the bus, 'cause the but waits for no one. Except for you, Will Stronghold! If you ever running late or running early, or you just want to talk... ...give me a call." ,Ron says as he hands Will his card. "thanks Ron" ,Will says. "Seriously" ,Says Ron.

-At the school-

"Hello, Freshmen, don't be shy Welcome newbies to Sky High! Juniors, Seniors, all the rest We're back to school Sky is the best! Ready, One, two, Three Whoo! Where number one!" ,As multiple penny's say as the disappear and become one again.

"Shy High! We're... I hate that cheer." ,Speed says as his friend interrupts him "Speed round 'em up, OK?" ,Lash Said as speed runs around the student rounding them up. and Gohan kept up with his speed and stops him by tripping him. and Speed falls and yells at Gohan. "Why you Little!" ,Speed yells as lash stops him. "Hey Freshmen Your attention please. I'm lash. Uh, This is speed. As representatives of Sky High welcoming committee..." ,Lash says as he extends his hand out to the others. "We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee." ,Lash says.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." ,Says Ethan.

"OK, guys. very funny. I'll take it over from here." ,Gwen says as speed and lash leaves. "Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know your gonna love it here at Sky High. I know I have. I've just had the greatest experience..." ,Gwen says as Will was to busy looking at Gwen. "...But there are a few rules that I just want to let you guy's know." ,She keeps saying as will was looking at her not listening. "First of all..." ,She says as will still wasn't listening. "I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school. Fallow me inside for the orientation." ,She says as she walks.

"Rules! what rules." ,Says will " Weren't you paying attention?" ,Asked Layla.

-Inside the school gym-

"Good morning. I'm Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, Welcome to Sky High." ,Mrs. powers says as Zach yells a bit. "Yeah!" "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement. and your heroic journey will begin." ,She says.

"Power placement?" ,Asked will. "Sounds fascist." Layla inputs. "Power placement: it's how they decide where you go" ,Ethan says. "The hero track or the loser track" ,Magenta inputs. "Th-th-there's a loser track?" ,Asks will a bit scared. "I believe the preferred term is "Hero Support"."

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure. Comets away!" ,Principal powers says as she turns into a light comet and flies off.

"All right, listen up." ,Boomer says as he comes up on a platform from the center of the court. "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as "Sonic Boom." You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna works. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do do in-front of the entire class. I will determine where you will be assigned. Hero or Sidekick. Now every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them "Whiner babies," Who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So lets get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgement is final, so there will be no whiner babies Are we clear? I said, are we... clear?!" ,Coach boomer yells at the students. "Yes, Coach Boomer!" ,The students yell. "Go-time! You! What;s your name?" ,Boomer asks Larry. "L- L-Larry." ,Larry Replied in a small scared voice. "Little Larry. Get up here." ,He says as Larry starts to walk up on the platform.

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair." ,Says Layla. "If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." ,Will says as Larry changes into a gigantic rock creature. "Car!" ,Says coach boomer as a car comes down and Larry catches it "Big Larry. Hero!" ,Says Boomer. "So he's good But I'm better." Zach says as he walks up onto the platform. "Did I say you were next?" ,Coach Boomer asked. "Name's Zach, Coach Boomer, Try not to Drop your clipboard." ,Zach says as he claps. "Any day now, superstar" ,Boomer says. "I'm doin' it." ,Zach said. "Doin' what?" ,Asked Boomer. "I'm glowin'." ,Said Zach. "I don't think so." Replied Boomer. "Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. Turn off these light, cup your hands around your eyes and look real close..." ,Zach says as coach boomer interrupts. "Sidekick!" ,Boomer yells a bit. "Are you sure you don't want to just..." ,Zach says as boomer yells "Siiiiddddeeeekkkkiiiiccckkk!" ,He yells loudly creating a shock wave from his yell goes through the school causing windows to break and rooms shake. "You! Front and center!" ,Boomer says as Ethat walks up. "Let me start of by saying what an honor it is to..." ,Ethat says as Boomer Interrupts. "Is that your power Butt-kissery?" ,Boomber asked sarcasticly. "Very funny, Sir I've heard you have a wicked sense of..." ,Ethan says but gets interrupted again. "Shut up and power up." Boomer says. "Right away, sir." ,Ethan says as he melts "Say, That's Impressive... ... for a popsicle! Sidekick!" Many People showing there powers to Coach Boomer Few hero's and a few Sidekicks or "Hero Support". "Get out of here, knucklehead! Purple Kid. let's go. What's your power?" , Asked Coach Boomer. "I'm a shape-shifter." ,Magenta said. "OK. Shift it." ,Boomer says as magenta shape-shifts into a guinea pig. "A Guinea pig?" ,Boomer asks "Yep." ,Magenta says. "Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?" ,Boomer asks. "Uh, ho." ,Magenta Replied. "Sidekick. Shoo!' ,Boomer says. "Bite me." ,Magenta said as she left. "You Flower Child. Let's go." ,Boomer said. "Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said. "Well, your in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it." ,Boomer Said. "But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to..." ,Layly says but gets interrupted. "Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show your powers?" ,Boomer asks. "It's more Complicated." ,Layla said. "Sidekick!"

The bell rings. "We'll pick up right after lunch, starting with you." ,Coach boomer points to Will.

-Lunch room-

"That's not cool. I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a side kick, I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a side kick All Right? Someday it'll be dark, he'll be all alone, walking to his car. He'll drop his keys' and I Won't glow to help him find 'em." ,Zach says. "You got a problem with me?" ,The Fake Boomer asks. "Uh, no" ,Zach says. "No what?" ,Fake boomer asks. "No, sir. No, sir! No, Sir!" ,Zach says as the boy transforms back to his own form. "Just messin ' with you sidekick.' ,He says. "You're not supposed to use your powers out side of the school gym." ,Ethan says.

"The cafeteria staff requests sidekicks stop ordering the hero sandwiches."

Will looks behind his as he sits with his friends and Gohan. "Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?" ,Will asks. "Dude" ,Zach says. "What?" ,asked will "That's Warren Peace" ,Zach replied "That's Warren Peace?" ,Asked Layla. "Yeah" ,Zach Replied. "I've heard about him His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillan. Baron Battle." ,Layla said. "Where do I come in?" ,Will asks. "Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." ,Ethan replied. "No parole until his third life." ,Said magenta. "That's great. My first day if Sky High, and I already have an arch-enemy. Hmm. Is he still lookin'." ,Will asked "No." ,Layla replied. "No?" ,Asked will. "No." ,Layla replied as Will looks back slightly. "I though you said he wasn't looking.

"A reminder: There is no smoking on school ground, or freezing, or bursting into flame.


	5. Sky High Power Placement Pt2

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**_

-In the hall-

Will, Gohan, Layla, and Zach Walks in the hall as Will bumps into Gwen by Accident. "I'm..." ,Will says, "Will Stronghold." ,Gwen Replied. "Aha! Mind reader!" ,Will Said. "No. Name tag." ,Gwen replied. "Right. Uh... Uh, These are my friends. That's Zach. But Gohan's a new friend. And..." ,Will ways as Gwen interrupted. "Layla. Got it. I'm Gwen." ,Gwen said. "Hi" ,Said Layla. "I love your skirt." ,Gwen Complimented. "Th-Thanks" ,Layla said as she took the Compliment. "How's Power Placement going?" ,Asked Gwen. "Um... great." ,Will Replied. "I'm not surprised. I need a freshmen rep for the committee... ... we could talk about it after lunch." ,Gwen said "I eat lunch." ,Will says like a bumbling idiot. "How Cute is he? I guess I'll See you guy's around." ,Gwen said. "Yeah" ,Said Will. "Bye." ,Gwen said as she pushes Layla a bit. "Bye." ,Will said. "I don't think she liked my skirt." ,Layla said as She and Zach walk and Will and Warren Stop in front of each other as warren looked mad. and Will went around.

-In the bathroom-

"See you. And thanks for the swirly." ,Ethan said as he left the bathroom. "What's up Guy's?" ,Said Will. "The kid, uh, looked a little dehydrated. How about it, Stronghold? You gonna hang with us this year?" ,Said Speed. "Help us bring some pain to the side kicks?" ,Lash said. "Sounds like... fun." ,Said Will. "Hmm." ,Said Lash. "Goodman. See you around." ,Said Speed. "OK." ,Will said and The bell Rings as Speed and Lash Leave.

-In the Gym-

"...what it actually is..."

"What do you mean, you don't know what your power is?" ,Asked Boomer. "Well, uh..." ,Will said but got interrupted. "I got it. Your Just messin' with the coach. Just like your old man! Car!" ,Boomer said as he dropped the car on him and will got to the ground quickly. "Are you insane?! I don't have Super-strength!" ,Will yelled. "Oh, I get it You're a flier, just like your ma. Why Didn't you say so" Boomer said as he launched Will off the platform. "Quit messin' with me. I haven't got all day. What's your Power?" ,Asked Boomer. "I Don't have a one" ,Will said. "Stronghold... Siiiide... ...kick!" ,Boomer Yelled at the top of his lungs and sends will to the nurses office. And he points to gohan. "You now Spiky hair boy up here." ,Boomer said. _**(Here comes a part that I bet some of you all were waiting for.)**_ Gohan steps up on the platform. "My names Gohan Sir." ,Gohan said. "Well Gohan what's your power?" ,Boomer asked. Gohan's hair started to spark blond, as his eyes starts to turn blue-green. as boomer starts to back up and Gohan's hair goes blond and his eyes blue-green. "Hair and eye color changing? Sidekick" ,Boomer said. "That's not all" ,Gohan Replied. "It's not, huh?" ,Said boomer. "Car!" ,Boomer said as he drops it on him and Gohan stops it with on finger. as Boomer and the students were surrprised. "W-what other powers do you have?" ,Boomer asked in a shaky voice. Gohan cups his hands to his side yelling out. "Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" Gohan concentrates his energy to his hands. "I-I think I might want to open the windows." ,Boomer said as he opens them and Gohan pushes his arms out and releases it. "Ha!" The energy is released in a huge blast. as coach boomer was wide eyed along with the students. "W-Whoa. I take back the sidekick your a hero" ,Boomer said in a scared voice. "Oh By the way I even have flying abilities and great speed." ,Gohan said as he disappeared and reappeared on the gym floor faster then a blink of en eye. "Plus that wasn't my full power." ,Gohan said. as Coach Coomer's eyes were wider. "I-it wasn't?" ,Boomer was in surprise.

-In the nursed office-

"Hmm. I remember doing this to your father when he was just your age. Kicked my right through that wall." ,The nurse said. "You, uh, haven't called him yet have you?" ,Asked Will. "Like I want to tell The Commander has so has no powers?" ,Says the nurse as she taps her head, "Ooh! Let's... Let's take a look at that chest." ,The nurse uses her ex-ray vision on Wills chest. "Well Nothing seems to be broken" ,The nurse says. "Except for me not having my powers." ,Will said. "Well, maybe you're just a late bloomer. You could get one of them or both. Your mothers flying, or your father's super-strength." ,The nurse says. "But when?" ,Will asked. "The kids who get bit by, uh, radioactive insects or fall into a vat of toxic waist, their powers usually show up the next day, Or... they die. But kids who inherit the powers... ...well, impossible to say" ,The nurse says. "But I will get them, right?" ,Will asked. "Many sidekicks are offspring of one super-hero parent, mmm, and one ordinary parent. Hmm! But there are cases, rare, yes not unheard of, where the child of two super. hero parents. mmm-mmm, never acquires any... powers whatsoever." ,The nurse says in a sympathetic voice. "There are? Like who?" ,Asked Will. "Well, I know of only one. Ron Wilson, But driver? There he is now" ,The nurse says as Ron was doing some fake martial art's movements with the broom.

-Later that night at the Stronghold house-

"A Three-and-a-half bath Victorian with original crown molding? You bet we'd love to take a look. How's, uh.." ,Mrs. Stronghold puts the phone to her and whispers. "When do we brief the president on super-villain infiltration of the IRS?" ,She asked. "President would be Monday." ,Said Mr. Stronghold. "Tuesday? Great No thank you, Linda" ,Mrs. Stronghold said. "Hon, dinner's almost ready. Could you stop playing with your robot eye and help me set the table?" ,Asked Mrs. Stronghold. as Will walks in. "Sure Oh, there he is!" ,Mr. Stronghold says. "Hey" ,Mrs. Stronghold greeted Will. "Man of the hour! Well how'd it go?" ,Mr Stronghold asked Will. "Um dad we need to talk." ,Will Said. "You mean a little hero-to-hero talk? I Think I know the place. Come on." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he walked off. "Hon?" ,Mrs. Stronghold threw the robot's eye to him as he catches it and will fallows him and closes the door. "OK, So Dad..." ,Will Says as he's interrupted. "Oh this isn't the place," .Said as he opens the hand rescission pad. "Will This... ...Is the Place" ,Mr. Stronghold Says. "No way! The secret sanctum?" ,Will asked. "You know, I'll never forget my first day at Sky High. Your Grandfather finally Trusted me enough to give me the keys to his secret sanctum 'Course, in those days, we still used keys. Go ahead son, I already added your biometrics this morning. Oh, Will one thing. 'Course, you must never bring anyone into the secret sanctum. That's why it's called the secret... sanctum" ,Mr. Stronghold Told Will. "Uh, I would never." ,Will said. "Go for it." ,Mr. Stronghold edged Will as he opens the door and Will walks to the pole. "Oh, this one's mine, Will." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he goes to his pole. "You can use Mom's." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he goes down the pole. "Sorry." ,Will said as he goes down the other.

-In the Secret Sanctum-

"No way. You've got a pool table?" ,Will asked as Mr. Stronghold pointed behind him. "How about a pinball Machine."

"Lets see. Where do I Start? Uh, I Don't know. Over here we got Mom's stuff. Uh, scientific equipment, gadgetry, whatnot. Will? Ok. Yeah. All out greatest battles. Our Finest moments. Ticranium's head. Exo's number one bug-bot." Mr. Stronghold shows Will all the stuff. "And This, uh...?" ,Will asks as he gets intrupted. "Royal Pain's Pacifier. Now that was a great day, Will. The first time Your Mom and I ever teamed up to fight evildoers. Soon as she came smashing through the window, I know the was the one for me. I wish you could have seen us. We were fantastic! Royal Pain got his, and I got the Pacifier. And this is my proudest possession." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he stopped will from touching it. "Oh. Well, it's amazing. Well. What's it do?" ,Asked Will. "No idea. So this is it. It's all down here. Our story, Your Mom and Me, of, well, kickin' butt and takin' names, huh? But now it's time for a new chapter in the Three of us, fighting crime together side by side... by side. Now, What was it you wanted to tell me about? ,said Mr stronghold asking. "Uh, um... ... that I'm gonna kick your butt at pool." ,Will said. "Well, we'll see about that!" ,Mr. Stronghold says. "OK." ,Will Replied. "Choose your weapon, sit. I'll break." ,Said Mr. Stronghold.

-Mean While-

"There it is. You got the right one. Your were right. He took it home. Hey he's got the ego the size of a giant robot." ,The lackey said as he gets chocked. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" ,He said in a air gasping way.

**Who are these two mysterious characters and What to the want with the Pacifier? Find out in the next few chapters of Gohan Goes To Sky High!**


	6. A brave Confession

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**_

-Outside on the roof-

Layla comes up on a tree growing fast and gets on the roof as the tree goes down. "Hey, Layla." ,Said Will. "So Where were you after school? I was worried." ,Said Layla. "I got stuck in the nurse's office. And the news just keeps getting better and better. Turns out I man never get my powers." ,Said Will. "How'd your dad take it?" ,Asked Layla. "What was I suppose to to do He showed me the secret sanctum." ,Will Said. "You have to tell them." ,Said Layla. "My parents are the greatest superhero's on the planet. EveryBody expect greatness from me. ,Will Said. "Well you are great." ,Layla said trying to perk him up. "Thanks" ,Will Said taking it. "OK, so you're a sidekick. It's not the end of the world. When life gives you lemons..." ,Layla said as she tired to make a lemon tree but cums up as an apple. "Make apple juice?" ,Will asked. "I can't make lemons. I don't know." ,Said Layla. "Yeah, but you see, no. You have an awesome power. You could of made hero easy." ,Will Said. "I'm not into labels." ,Layla said. "But why would you choose to be a sidekick" ,Will asked. "Because I think the whole this is stupid. dividing people into groups like I mean... ... what is this?" ,Layla said. "High School?" ,Will Replied. "Apple?" ,Asked Layla. "Thanks" ,Will said. "Oh by the way Gohan scared Coach Boomer." ,Layla Said. "Gohan did what? He scared Coach Boomer?" ,Will asked while laughing a bit.

-Later At Gohan's house-

"Gohan how was school?" ,Chi-chi, Asked. "It went great. even thou I almost made the Coach Pee Himself." ,Gohan said. "Wow wee Gohan, what did you do to scare him?" ,Goten asked. "Now Goten, Gohan will tell if he wants to." ,Chichi said. "Mom it's OK." ,Said Gohan. "OK." ,Said Chi-chi.

Gohan told Chi-chi and Goten he mentioned that there was two categories called Hero, and Sidekick "Hero Support" Gohan Emphasised and How Coach Boomer tried to make him a sidekick. Until he showed him his power. as Goten and Chi-Chi laughed as they ate. "Cool Gohan!" ,Goten Said.

-The next morning at Sky High-

"Morning, Class. Welcome to Hero Support. My name is..." ,The teacher ducks down behind his desk and comes up standing on it. "...All American Boy! ''Course, nowadays... Ohh! ...I just go by Mr. Boy. But his yrah' it will be my privilege to help each of you become the very best hero support that you can be. With out hero support, why, there wouldn't be any heroes. Alright, there probably would be heroes, but they would be very lonely. Lonely heroes indeed. And... Yes?" ,Mr. Boy says. "Uh, yeah, um. when do we pick our names and costumes? Because I call dibs on "Zach Attack"." ,Zach Said. "Well. you don't get to pick. On graduation day, you'll be assigned a hero, an then he or she will, uh, decide what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to avoid clashing colors. That's why I was pared with... The Commander, red, white and blue it was. which for me was a very good thing because, uh, as you see you can see, blue really just make my eyes pop! It's very dramatic." ,Mr. Boy said. "Huh. Uh, excuse me. I didn't know you worked for The Commander." ,Will said. "I worked with the Commander. We were a team, Mr... Mr... Stronghold!" ,Mr. Boy read on his clipboard. and looks at Will. "Stronghold. Your Steve's son?" ,Mr. Boy asks. "Yeah." ,Will replied. "And he never mentioned me to you." ,Mr. Boy Wandered. "I don't.. I don't think so." ,Will was Stuttering to say. "Makes sense. That makes perfect sense. because The Commander doesn't have time to sit around flipping through scrapbooks that I took the time to make for him. No, The Commander's got to be out there saving the world! With your mom. Your mom. She never mention me?" Mr. Boy asked. "Uh..." ,Will was about to say as the lights went out. "Incoming!" ,Mr. Boy yelled as he jumped to the heating duct. and Zach starts to glow. "Oh, look. He does glow." ,Magenta said. "I told you." ,Zach said. Mr. Medulla walks in. "Greeting. Little misfire in the Mad Science Lab. No need to panic, unless you're a single-cell organism." ,Mr. Medulla said. "Mr. Medulla, we in Hero Support are train never to panic." ,Mr. Boy says as he falls down and his head lands on the trash can. "My bad" ,He said as he fell and got back up. "I'll get the nurse... unless she's injured." Mr. Medulla said as he walked out.

-Days of practising and learning and at Wills House-

"OK, number one. "A radioactive zombie is charging at you hero. Do you hand him" A) his silver-tipped crossbow; B) a wooden spike; C)..." ,Ethan says as he gets interrupted. "Yo, that's so weak, man. I'm holding the crossbow. What can't I shoot him myself?" ,Zach Complained as he asked. "Cause where hero support. And if your hero asks for a crossbow you hand it to him." , Ethan said. "Or her." ,Layla input. "By the way Zach, you can't kill a zombie. you can only re-kill it" ,Ethat said. "If you kids are all in here, who;s out there saving the world?" ,The Commander said. "Dad. Why are you home so early?" ,Will asked. "After I stopped the Superdome from collapsing, I was watching the game and got to thinking. "It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around." I though I'd Hustle back home. but I see you and Layla have already made new friend." ,The Commander said. As Ethan stoood up and shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet to you. sir. 'Ethat said. "What's your name, your power?" ,The Commander asked. "I'm Ethan, and I melt." "Ok" ,The Commander said. "Zach. I glow" ,Zach said. "I see." "Magenta. I shape-shift" ,Magenta said. "Shape-shift!" ,The Commander said. "Into a guinea pig" ,Magenta said. "Great. Great. Great. Great! Really great. Well! I make a mean tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?" ,The Commander askes." "No, no, no." , They replied. "Please meeting everyone." ,The Commander says. as he walks into the kitchen and Will walks in a few seconds later. "They're a good bunch of kids, Will" ,The Commander says. "Yeah" ,Will replied. "Can I ask you some thing, though? Does that one kid really, you know glow?" ,The commander asks. "Sometimes." ,Will replied. "Boy, They have really lowered the bar some for superhero's at that school since I went there." ,The commander said as he was making himself a tuna fish salad sandwich. "Well, actually, he's a sidekick." ,Will said. "Oh. Well that makes sense." ,The Commander says. "Yeah. Actually, they're all sidekicks." ,Will said. "Good for you, son. Kid of your stature hangin' out with a bunch of side kicks. As a freshman? I didn't have the guts. And I can only imagin what your grandfather would said of I'd have brought some on of them home". The Commander said "You know, there's nothing wrong with being a side kick, Dad." ,Will Said. "Oh, no Of course not. I used to have one. saved my life once too. Old... what's-his-name." ,The Commander said. "So then you would be fine with... ...if I was a sidekick." ,Will said. "Well, yeah, sure I guess. Hey, Hand me that mayonnaise there." ,The Commander said. "Well, that's good then, because... because I am." ,Will Says? "Am what?" ,The Command asks. "A sidekick" ,Will said. "Who is?" ,Asked The Commander. "Me, dad. Dad, I'm a sidekick, OK? I Washed out of Power Placement." ,Will said. "Washed out!" ,The Commander yelled out. as he slammed the counter "Boomer. Couldn't make the big time. so he thinks he can pass judgement on so real heroes' kids, Huh? Oh, it's a power trip. will That's all it is, Sonic Boom? Try "Gym Teacher Man"." ,The Commander ranted. "No, Dad! What are you doing?" ,Will asked. "I'm calling the school. The tuition we pay them!" ,The Commander says as he breaks a phone trying to dial under his anger. "Dad, Don't. Dad! It's not Coach boomer! It's me, OK? I don't have any powers.'" ,Will said "But you never said. I mean, you made it seem like..." ,The Commander said. "Like I had super-strength like you? But I don't" , Will said. "But you will, Will! You're just a late bloomer! That's what it is" ,The Commander said as he hand his hands on the side of Wills shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I don't care. Because, really the fact or the matter in I'm proud to be a sidekick. Actually, I'm proud to be hero support. But Another friend of mine is in the hero call his name is Gohan he actually scared Coach Boomer." ,Will said. "W-wow First time he was scared by someone." ,The Commander said in a bit of shock.

-Back in the living room-

Uh, So I, uh think we pretty much covered the undead. What's next?" Will said as Layla and the others was looking at him. "What?" ,Will asked as Layla did a simple small head nod. "Your hero flies north at 300 miles per hour for 10 minutes. Hid arch-enemy is tunneling south at 200 miles per hour for 10 minutes Assuming your hero had X-Ray vision, How long before he realizes he's going the wrong way?" ,Ethan asks as he read from the book.


	7. Introuble

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**_

_**(Almost getting up to over 9000 words!)**_

-In the sanctum-

"All I ever wanted for him was to save the world. To feel that once. "Mr. Stronghold said. "That's a lot to put on a 14-year-old's shoulers." ,Josie said. "Oh, Come on, Josie! When I was his age, I could put a truck on my shoulders." ,Steve said as he got up and pushes the pool cue through the while pool ball accidentally. "Honey, I know I know your disappointed. So am I. You think I didn't want to see my son fly?" ,Josie said. "Or have super-strength?" ,Steve said. "Or fly? But we can't change who he is. not without dropping him in a vat of toxic waste." ,Josie said as steve was about to think about it. "Steve!" ,Josie yessed at him. "Aw... Oh, no, no.. Where would we even find a vat of..." ,Steve said. "Steve!" ,Josie yelled at him. "I-I just, I'm thinking." ,Steve said. "Will is a great kid. It's not the end of the world. OK. So maybe we won't be the Stronghold Three, the greatest family of superheroes the whorl has ever know. But we will be the Stronghold Three, the greatest family that the world has ever know." ,Josie said comforting Steve. "Your right. Your right, and he can always go into real estate!" ,Steve said.

-At Sky High-

"Welcome to Sky Hi..." ,Ron said as he was interrupted. as Lash grabed his hat. and gave it to speed that was running around. Come on, Ron. Hey Big boy. Where's your hat? Hey, Wheres your hat?" ,Lash said. "If your not gonna respect me, at least respect the hat" ,Ron said. "Oh, pfff!" Lash said. "Guys. guys, come on give him back his hat." ,Will said as Gohan sped by and grabbed Ron's hat as it just felt like a bust of air and hands it back to Ron. "Here you go Ron" ,Gohan said. As lash and speed were looking clueless. "How do you keep doing that?!" ,speed yelled. "Easy Your just way to slow." ,Gohan replied. "I'll show you slow!" ,Speed yelled as he tried to pull a fast punch but Gohan dodges it. "Nice try, but no." Gohan said. as lash stopped speed form doing it again. "We'll catch you later, Stronghold." ,Lash and speed said as they walked up the steps. "Thanks Gohan" ,Ron said. "No prob. He's not use to people faster then him." ,Gohan said

-Later at lunch-

"Over here!" ,Layla said. "saved you a seat!" ,Zach said. as Will started walking to them "Hey, and I saved you a pudding." ,said Ethan as speed took it. and stopped by lash. "Hey, What's up?" ,Speed asked. "Hey, Buddy. Check this out." ,Lash said as he extended his arm and tripped Will and made him spill his tray on Warren as Warren got up. "Uh.. Sorry" ,Will said. "You Will be." ,Warren said. "Let's not do this." ,Will said trying to stop him. "You thing you can do what ever 'casue your name's Stronghold?" ,Warren asked angrily. "I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail but..." ,Will said trying to get out of it. "Nobody talks about my father." ,Warren says as he picks up Will by his shirt and his hand catches on fire. "Oh, it's so on!" ,Lash said. and Layla looks at Mr. Boy. "Mr .Boy do something!" ,Layla yells at him. "I'm on it!" ,He says while running. "Principal Powers! Principal Powers! Principal Powers! Principal Powers! Principal Powers!" ,Saying as he runs to get her.

Warren starts to throw fire at Will (Didja Get it? fire-at-Will) As will ties to block it with a tray as Warren fires another one at Will gets under the table and tries to crawl away as warren shoots out more fire balls, "Where are your sidekicks, sidekick?" ,He asks angrily. "Right here!" ,Yells Ethan. And warren looks at him as he melts. As Gohan stays out of it and says. "watch his powers finally kicks in." ,Gohan said. "Leave them alone!" ,Will said as he lifts up the entire table." "He's Strong!" Layla yelled. "I'm Strong?" ,Will asked. "He's super-strong!" ,Gwen says. and Will throws the table along with Warren to the wall as he looks to Lash and Speed. "Now, who tripped me?" ,He ask as Lash and Speed runs away. "Stronghold!" ,Warren yells. as he charges up a big fire ball at Will and he throws it and Gohan comes up and stops the fire from hitting Will. "Your dad started it, and I'm going to finish it." Warren says. "Don't bother" ,Principal Powers says. (Yes I know I skipped most of the fighting scenes It's because I didn't feel like putting them in.)

-The Detention room-

Warren tries to fire up but fails. "The Detention Room neutralizes all super-powers. Sit." ,Principal Powers says as Gohan, Will and Warren sits down. "Now, here as Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad wast of talent. Your talent Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid." ,Principal Powers says. and looks to Gohan. "But you Gohan, I don't know about you." Principal Powers Said as she leaves. "Alright, look. What ever happend with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. what do you say?" ,Will said as he tried to get Warren to shake his hand. "I say if you cross me again, I'll roast you alive." ,Warren said.

-Later that night at Wills house-

Will comes walking home as he opens the door but rips the door off the wall. "So, Will anything interesting happen at school today?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked. "Uh... Well, as you may have noticed, I got my powers today!" ,Will said as he lifted his mom off the ground. "Yes we know. The principal called." ,Mrs. Stronghold said. "OK. Look, it's not... It's not as bad as it sounds. It's a really funny, great story." Will said trying to cover it up. "You nearly destroyed the cafeteria." ,Mrs. Stronghold said. "Yeah, but, Mom... I got my powers!", Said Will. "And do you know how to use them wisely?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked. "Sanctum. Now." ,Mr. Stronghold said in fake anger.

-In the Sanctum-

William Theodore Stronghold... ...Come here!" ,Mr. Stronghold said. "You're not mad?" ,Will asked. "My boy has super-strength! How can I be mad?" ,Mr. Stronghold said as he hugs Will tightly "Ow!" ,Will said. "You are strong!" ,Mr. Stronghold said. "Yeah" ,Will said. "If your Mom asks, you tell her I read you the riot act, and... ... I took away your Xbox." ,Said Mr. Stronghold. "But I don't have an Xbox." , Will said. "Are you sure?" ,Asked Mr. Stronghold. "Oh!" ,Exclaimed Will. "Go ahead" ,Mr. Stronghold said. "When did you...?" ,Will asked. "What?" ,Asked Mr. stronghold. "Open it up!" ,Mr. Stronghold said. "The bot had Stronghold's power. It's almost poetic." ,The mysterious person said. "We should crush them now. We know he has the weapon." .The lackey said. "Patience! We have waited this long. When the time is right, We'll have out revenge." ,The Mysterious person said. "You know, the time would move a lot faster is we had an Xbox." ,The lackey said as he got choked. "Ah! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" ,He said trying to get air.

-At gohan's house-

"Well Gohan, What did you get in trouble for?" ,Chi-Chi asked. "Defended Will from a big fire ball and also aiding in destroying the Cafeteria." ,Gohan answered. "Your just like your father always saving the day" ,Chi-Chi said. "Yeah I guess I am." ,Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

_**Sorry for not uploading the chapter I'm running out of ideas for Gohan's part. If you feel like helping please PM Me.**_


End file.
